I Just Read Your Mind?
by alleexxxx
Summary: Edward has Finally found a way to read Bella's mind but it was deffinately not how he expected it to be! Rated M Just For the furture.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone Who Is Reading This. This Is My Very First Fancfic Ever And It Could Be Good Or It Could Be Bad So Please Tell Me If You Like It So I Can Continue! Please Don't Be Too Harsh and This Is All Not In Edward's P.O.V. It Will Change Next Chapter! Ok Please Review! Thankss!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own aything;the book "Twilight" nor the characters in the book.

Edward P.O.V.

Isabella, soon will be my wife. Oh how I love the sound of that. Isabella Marie Cullen. Ah, yes I could just sit here all morning with my beloved next to me while watching the sunrise from the outside of her window and watch it light up the most beautiful features that make up Bella's perfect face. How I wish she could understand that she is just as amazingly gorgeous as she claims I am.

"Edward my love, I do."

"Bella?" I questioned while swiftly turning around to see if Bella was alright for she would never just blurt out something about the wedding with such excitement and care.

Why was Bella always so stubborn? Sometimes I wonder if she really does want to marry me. She has always been scared since the day I proposed. That Jacob Black; oh how will I ever thank him for saving my angel? Yet how I want to murder that stupid obnoxious inconsiderate dog for his unexplained rational actions! Maybe the dog was always the better choice…how selfish could one per-vampire be? Maybe Bella really did want to marry me and not use the wedding as a distraction to get her mind off Jacob Black. What did I know? I cannot read her mind. Everyone else's BUT hers. Why! Oh how I wish I could enter the incredulous mind of my Bella and see all of why she loves me. Why she loves me and all my selfish and annoying and overprotective aspects. Or why she even became to love the dog. I will never know I guess. I can just hope that maybe some day some where it could work, it really could if I still have that small glimpse of hope left in me.

I had to stop myself from letting my mind wander like this. I cannot handle it anymore. What am I doing to myself? To Bella? My family? Her family? Even Jacob…

STOP! It is bad enough everyone else in the world has to override my brain with pointless thoughts and yet I still do it to myself! Oh how I will never know why Bella doesn't think I have gone mad! Focus on one thing Edward...the wedding yes back to the wedding. Only 3 days away I hope the dog read my thank-you…

"Edward? Are you here?

Thank goodness Bella is awake. One of these days I am sure I will kill myself with my own thoughts. As long as Bella is there to save me from them I don't mind.

Her arms searching and searching looking so lost trying to find me found what they wanted. As soon as she had a good hold onto my shirt she pulled me into her as if I were to run away. Everyday this breaks my dead heart for she must still think I will leave her again and i promise myself never ever to let myself be forgiven for that.

"Yes love, I am right here. I promise I won't run away from you ever again no need to hold on so tight that you tear my shirt..." I drifted off because I really did not care if she did, as long as she still wanted me. That's all I needed to worry about. Nothing else. No more pointless thoughts of the past or the future for I shall only think of the great young beautiful woman I hold in my arms at present.

She immediately loosened her grip on me as if I answered her worries out loud.

"Good." was all she said as a small content smile crept upon her lips and made me forget all of who i was. Her eyes still closed, Isabella Swan just told me the thing i have been waiting to hear all along...

"You know Edward i don't think i have been anywhere near as happy as i am right at this moment. Do you know why?"

"Why?" I asked extremely anxious to her this...

"Because I realized I have been so stupid and reluctant to your kindness and patience that I haven't been able to really enjoy the fact that in 3 days I am getting married to the man I give all my heart and soul to. Edward I love you and I am so sorry if I ever made you doubt that fact. Hopefully now we can finish this wedding with the most happy memories and thoughts. I am sorry Edward will you ever forgive me?"

The relief that fell upon me felt like I just took off 50,000 pounds of bricks off my shoulders! I wanted to scream with joy and jump up and down and pick Bella up and swing her around through the air in my arms or maybe even cry if I could! Of course I will forgive you of course I wanted to shout! But...

"Oh Bella! Yes of course I can forgive you! I was so worried for you were having second thoughts about everything! What a huge relief!" was what I blurted out at her. I guess that was better than what I had in mind!

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"And I love you Isabella Cullen." How I loved saying that out loud!

As if she could read my mind...

"You like saying that out loud don't you?"

"You Don't even know..." I replied and kissed her on the forehead.

She then opened her beautiful brown shimmering eyes to stare at my face. I couldn't even tell what was held upon my face for I always forget everything when those eyes stare me down. Then she reached up inches away from my face to lightly kiss my lips. As she looked at me once more I just couldn't resist. I kissed her again and as her urgent lips moved under mine, it was one of the most amazing kisses we shared since the first one. Bella's heart rate sped up un-naturally too high for my liking so I tried to pull away but was taken a back by her sudden force of her lips crashing back to mine. I allowed this only this once. I always hate having to pull away from her, I need this girl more than she understands! As the kiss progressed I flipped us over so I was on top of her when she parted her lips and teased me with her tongue, I allowed her entrance.

She tasted so good! Why we never do this everyday is beyond me! Never mind how could I forget that one small detail.. I could kill my one and only love of my life if I lost control! The passion radiating off her body came off in waves as they crashed into me. I suddenly realized how Bella felt when I kissed her as she says. That's when I came back to reality and saw her unbuttoning my shirt...wait no! Not now I am not ready nor is she. I reluctantly broke away from her and got hold of her wrists so I could get them to loosen around my shirt.

"Bella not now. I cannot stand when you do this to me! You are so dangerous...what am I going to do with you! You will be the death of me...remember our compromise?" I was just rambling but it was all the truth. Oh no, now she was using the pout on me how I hated to see her sad but she knew this was my weakness so I tried very heard not to give into that beautiful enraged face of hers.

"Yes Edward I do remember our compromise I just took advantage of that moment in time when I had the upper hand." She smiled smugly as if she was stating matter-of-factly about how weak I was this morning and how much she liked it.

I had to laugh at that, she was just so utterly amusing and gorgeous at the same time in that sentence. I loved her too much and I am not ashamed of it. At that moment I abruptly stopped laughing to answer my cell phone...what amazing timing Alice had. Annoying little pixie sister...

"Hello? Alice what's the matter now? Yes...we will be over soon...bye." I shut the phone and got up.

"Bella, Alice has a problem with something and she will not tell me what it is but we MUST go over there at this instant. Can you be ready in 10 minutes love?"

"Why of course I can. I wish she would just tell us what's wrong, remember last time!? That was so embarrassing I mean I know I always fall but why did I have to fall into the cake! Why oh why the humiliation..."

"Bella it's alright just get ready."

Oh I love that girl...back to Alice and her so called problem...last time when Bella landed in the cake, that problem wasn't even a problem! The colour of the icing flowers didn't even matter to me! She could have picked them herself but no! We will just have to wait and see...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone I am Glad I Got Some Reviews And A Few Story Alrets And Favs. Thanks A lot I Hope I Get More. Sorry If It Isn't Very Good I Am New At This And Doing It IN My Spare Time So Please Enjoy! Also Help Me Improve Please. R&R!3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Nor the characters in the series.**

Bella P.O.V.

What was the problem with Alice Now!? How I hate when she did this. I think this has happened about 12 times at least in the past 5 days. I do love Alice and all but what she does to me sometimes makes me question that...however I have decided to start acting the way I should toward Both Edward and his family for all they have done for me. I cannot believe how selfish I can be sometimes, it must breaks all their un-beating hearts for Pete's sake! Jacob was all the reason why I have acted this way, along with all the rumors possibly and horrible thoughts people must think about me or even Edward. Poor Edward is bombarded with pointless thoughts and maybe even hurtful ones at that about the wedding and about us. I cannot stand to see him in so much pain yet not at that moment I told him I have let go of my old selfish behavior. His amazing golden eyes lit up with happiness and relief along with all the hope and care he has been missing for the past 3 weeks. I am so grateful I can still make him happy and I am also grateful I can show him just how happy I am. I don't know how I am saying this but, Jacob Black is no longer a major annoyance/love in my life. He chose to run away and not come back all because of me and that will always hurt for the rest of my existence but I can't make that hurt Edward as well. All I can do is hope that everything gets fixed between Jacob and I or I will never stop hurting and I don't think my heart can keep that hole made by him mended for long...

Just then Edward's cell phone rang again and just about scared the living daylights out of me! It must have fell out of Edwards pocket so I answered to Alice. Why did she always have to be so impatient?

"Hello Alice it's Bella. I am sorry I am so slow no need to keep calling every 2 minutes!" I said a tad annoyed.

"Oh Bella this really is an emergency though! My visions are either playing games or this is actually going to happen and it is serious! Now hurry up!"

Before I could answer she hung up...she did that a lot...I guess I better hurry up before we get in anymore trouble by Alice. Impatient vampire...

"Bella are you ready yet?!" Edward pushed.

What's with that family! I am only HUMAN sorry I have to be so slow...goodness they are so impatient!

"Yes Edward don't get your panties in a knot I am coming! I'm human remember?" I shouted back at him to make sure he didn't forget that fact.

Edward was so anxious this morning and full of joy that he drove faster than usual! I don't even know if that is possible; to go over 200 miles per hour and not get caught or crash! Stupid vampires...so instead of arriving at his house in 5 minutes it seemed more like 2 minutes! Maybe it was for all I knew, I only had time to put my seat belt on and look up before we were there. Scratch that maybe it only took 30 seconds...

Alice being well, Alice knew we were here and ran out of the house at inhuman speed towards Edward and I. She looked shocked but excited and confused and scared all at the same time. What was wrong? She was starting to really get me nervous. She was staring at Edward having one of those mind reading conversations again...

"Human here...what's up Alice? Remember the problem?" i said after a few moments of-annoyingly long-silence, they both suddenly looked up like they forgot I was there and they both turned their shocked topaz eyes on me. I flinched in response and was still really confused! Why can't they just be a little normal? That's all I ask. Just a little.

"Bella, I had a vision of Edward telling us that he read your mind." Alice said voice full of confusion.

"What!? How?" was all I managed to get out. Edward didn't look any less surprised then me. If anything he was excited to figure out how he can read my mind.

"I don't know how yet I didn't get much from the vision. All I got was Edward telling us he could read your mind and then you blushing almost beat red."

Beat red? Why is that so embarrassing? He does it all the time to everyone else. I don't understand my actions sometimes...but this really was a problem-for once-and no one had a clue what to do about it. Next Edward spoke breaking the silence.

"Bella! This is incredible! We MUST figure it out." he paused while reading over my face and changed his mind with "Or we can wait until Alice has another vision..." he trailed off smiling sheepishly as if he were sorry for getting to excited.

"I am sure it is something we have been doing all along but we just haven't done it right yet. I guess we will just have to wait and see..." he said to the both of us and then turned to Alice who had a blank look in her eyes. Another vision? Already?

After a very long silence, she broke out of her trance and fell to the floor doubling over in laughter. Edward looked extremely angry now.

"Alice what is it?" I asked trying not to laugh at the whole situation. She stopped breathing by now so I turned to look at Edward.

"I don't know! She is blocking me! Alice tell me right now or let me in your head! C'mon play fair." Edward almost shouted in frustration.

Alice spoke between gasps with a "You'll find out soon enough. Trust me! And I won't tell you because the look on your face when you find out is absolutely priceless! Ha! I love it!" now Edward was furious. Why did she have to do this to him. To me? Now he was pinching the bridge of his nose mumbling to himself about his inconsiderate sister still rolling on the floor in laughter. What a long week this was going to be...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Any Of The Twilight Series Nor The Characters**

Alice finally picked herself up off the floor-still giggling-and turned to face us. She tried to find the right words to speak but every time she opened her mouth it was just laughs. By now even I was getting angry with her! Come on! I am sure it wasn't that funny really, or maybe it was...funny to everyone else but us.

"Can't you just give me a hint?" Edward was still trying to fish the answer out her.

"Oh, why sure I can _Eddie_." She said with a smug smile on her face. Alice then laughed a little longer while Edward finally tackled her to the floor out of pure anger.

"Edward! Can't you just ever relax a little!?" I shouted at him for he does this almost daily to everyone in his family who even sets him off the slightest bit. I ran over to the very scary Edward growling at Alice who was still laughing mind you, to try and sweet talk him or distract him.

"Edward dear, c'mon I know somewhere to take your mind off of this cackling baboon." I said while batting my eyes at him lovingly. He looked up at me with a slight smile on his perfect face, while Alice stared at me with amused anger in her eyes.

"Isabella you have just cost yourself 10 extra people on the guest list for that!" she yelled at me while I picked Edward off of her and she stood up. She then turned to us but never looked us directly in the eye.

"Eddie?" I asked just the slightest bit confused. How did Alice know about my nick name for Edward...Did Alice want to commit suicide or something? Edward I am sure, would kill her if she started laughing like that again!

"Bella, please don't say that in public..." he trailed off nervously trying not to set off Alice's laughter again.

"That was your clue! My gosh you guys I didn't realize you were that dumb!" Alice went on and once again started to laugh! Now I was angry! Oh that stupid vampire was going to pay!

"ALICE! STOP IT YOU CRAZY OBNOXIOUS VAMPIRE!" I Shouted just a bit too loudly...just a bit...no actually way to loudly. I didn't care she was going to find out what my rage felt like! I darted towards her gritting my teeth while Edward caught me mid jump trying to hold me back. By now everyone came running out of the house to see what the problem was. Yeah that was definitely too loud.

What they saw was Edward holding me by the arms trying to contain me from punching the lights out of Alice, while Alice was laughing so hard, if she were human, she would be balling her eyes out.

I Stopped struggling and Edward loosened his grip on me. That's when I took the chance and ran right for Alice and jumped her. Though me being stupid forgot I was human and she was a freakishly strong vampire, smacked into her and ended up hugging her.

"Alice you...FREAK!" I said in-between attempted punches as she dogged each one of them easily while STILL laughing! This is one of those times where I question why I love her at all. Edward came along side of us pulling me off of her with one hand and grabbing Alice with the other.

"Tame her." He said with no emotion in his voice and threw her right into Jasper while he walked away with me still struggling.

"Mark my words Alice Cullen, when I'm a vampire just watch what happens to you! Just watch!" I said while trying to break free of Edwards strong hold on me. I saw his face fall a bit from what I said but it was part of our compromise and he couldn't shy away from it for much longer now.

"Don't worry _Bellsie_, I will!" she shouted back and started a whole nother round of laughter which had jasper going crazy. He had Edwards frustration, my anger and hate, while a bundle of joy and laughter in his arms wouldn't shut up.

...

* * *

"Stop it, and please try to relax! The both of you. For heaven's sake you guys know how Alice is, sometimes she just laughs for no apparent reason! Please you guys are killing me..." Jasper said looking almost exhausted from trying to control his emotions and barging through the door of Edward's room. Now I felt horrible for him, looking at our situation. I tried to calm down a bit for him so I could ask him what Alice saw. That is if she shut up long enough...Bella, relax think positively.

"Jasper, has Alice told you anything about what she saw?"

"No. She is still..." he trailed off very distressed.

"laughing." I said calmly while letting out a huge sigh.

"Jasper I don't understand how you ever put up with that woman! Or vampire, person WHATEVER SHE IS!" Edward shouted his eyes turning black and wild under the surface. He really was mad at her. Just when I thought I had actually fixed the part of him missing during the past 3 weeks this morning, Alice had to ruin it.

Emmett then walked into our room with a huge grin on his face. What he was up to now, I have no clue.

"Heyyy guys, I was just wondering what you guys were doing you know just incase something else was a-happenin' between Bella and Edward..." he finished with a roll of his eyes and a sweet musical whistle. Mischievously looking at us he smiled again but with even more enthusiasm while wiggling his eye brows at us. Oh god, Emmett what were you trying to say... He was just so _different_ sometimes.

"EMMETT! GET OUT BEFORE I TRY AND KILL YOU ASWELL!" Edward screamed causing Emmett and Jasper both to back up while Edward dropped his face into both his hands and sat back down on the bed. I sat there on the bed next to him while rubbing his back. I think realization must have hit or something because he shot up so fast he almost knocked me over!

"Tell me now." was all Edward said to Emmett. Ah, he heard his thoughts. He must know then! Edward was standing so still in front of Emmett staring him down it even scared me. It looked like he would kiss Emmett under all the anticipation for he was leaning so close to him. For some reason I felt a pang of jealousy...I looked over at Jasper who was questioning my sanity at the moment probably.

"Whoa, back up bro. I'm not supposed to tell you anything, you know just bug you." He smiled smugly while pushing Edward-stiff as a board-back a little so he wasn't so close.

"Edward, come sit down please. I don't think you can handle a brain aneurism right now." I said smiling sheepishly. Hoping Jasper and Emmett realized that was their queue to LEAVE. Edward relieved his body a little bit to look at me. His eyes were back to the normal warm, welcoming topaz colour as usual and he looked a lot less like a vampire. He then chuckled at what I said for a brief moment and lightly kissed me on the lips.

"I love you." I said hoping it would calm him down just a little bit more. He didn't say a word but just sighed with a great deal frustration a leaving him, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, my temper gets the best of me. I think we should try and forget about this until the wedding is over. What do you think?" he breathed and held me at arms length to read my expression. The way he looked at me was making me self conscious. He was focusing on me so much...or trying to read my mind!

"Edward! Stop it! I know what you're trying to do and clearly it isn't working."

"Fine. But really what do you think?" he said bending down to become at eye level with me, his hands still on my shoulders.

"I think that is a great idea. Can _you _stick to that thought of yours though?" I asked skeptically. He was doing it again but trying harder this time around. I smacked him in the face so he would snap out of it! Crazy vampire...

"Sorry! Starting from now on I will stop until after the wedding, alright?" he said while putting on that magnificent crooked smile of his.

"Very good, get it off your mind for a while Kay? How about we go to our meadow?" I asked excitedly.

"Ah, yes our meadow. What a perfect place to go. Hop on love." he said while turning around and pointing to his back, throwing me a quick smile from over his shoulder. He was back to his normal self again but happier than usual. I'm glad that I don't have to worry so much about Jacob a loud any more. I jumped on his back and held on tight. I closed my eyes and locked my legs around him.

"Ready." I said making sure I never opened my eyes. He chuckled and leapt outside his window and dashed off toward the one place we were both free from the world. At least that's as far as I know...you never know who is out there to get _me_ after all...

**Sorry Guys, This chapter was kind of a filler but i hope you liked it! things will get better in the next chapter i promise. please help me make this better cause i know it does suck in some places so please help me out! Thanks Review please!**

alleexxxx..

* * *


End file.
